User blog:MrPacheco101/MKvKOF Round 2: Sub-Zero vs. Iori Yagami
Sub-Zero(Mortal Kombat II): a Liu Kuei ninja seeking to avenge his brother's death vs. Iori Yagami(KOF '96): Ruthless leader of The Yagami Team WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Move List Move List Showcase Sub-Zero Ice_Blast.jpg|Freeze Blast mugen4.gif|Freeze Slide subzero_WIP02.jpg|Ice Clone 1205866833_f.jpg|Overhead Ice smash Iori Yagami(Click to see animation) io-super.gif|Shiki:Yami Bari iori-cv-special.gif|Shiki:Aoihana io-grab.gif|Shiki:Kototsuki iori-cv-super5.gif|Shiki:Ya Otome Iori-wild-2002.jpg|Iori in the Riot of the Blood state aka Wild Iori Debate MK expert AN:Kuai Liang, AKA Younger Sub-Zero, who was born into a group of Cryomancers, and learned the arts to control ice. As Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, he holds the dragon medallion, which further enhances his freezing abilities, making him even stronger. His special moves are the Ice Freeze, he fires a white ball projectile, which can temporarily freeze his opponent, and allow him to unleash a viciosu combo with relative ease. The Ice Slide allow him to propel himself at rapid speeds towards his opponent, allowign one to attack high or low and cause great damage. The Ice Clone, which creates a clone of himself, which is freeze the opponent who touches it, and allows him some free hits. Finally,the full body freeze overhead smash,where he would grab his opponent, and fully freeze teh skeleton, and all organs, then lift them above hsi head and then smash them to teh ground, where tehy turn into tiny chunks. KOF expert MP: Iori Yagami is the heir of the Yagami clan, a clan that made a blood pact with the evil god Orochi in orderr to gain revenge afaist the Kusanagi clan.; as the result the Yagami clan wield the crimson clan of Orochi and learning the forbidden technique Known as Sen Hyaku Juuitsu Kinshiki: Ya Otome" (Forbidden Style 1211: Eight Maidens). As heir to the Yagami Clan Iori is the master of Yasanaki style of ancient martial arts which is a violent offensive style incorporating the use of claws and also wields pyrokinetic powers. His special moves include Shiki:Yami Bari, similar to Kyo's attack, but unlike Kyo's once it hits the opponent it freezes them in a coma like state which allows Iori to do some massive strikes. Shiki:Aoihana, Iori does some devastating strikes that launches the opponent in the air which is followed by a overhead slam that knocks the opponent into the ground. Shiki:Kotutsuki, Iori runs towards his opponent and grabs them, then blast them in the face with his crimson flames. Finally the Shiki: Ya Otome, Iori does some devastating combos, then slams them into the ground, finally Iori blast his opponent twice with his crimson flames explosion. A devastating finisher What makes Iori so deadly is that he posseses The "Riot of The Blood" due to heving orochi's blood flowing through his veins. The RoTB causes Iori to go berserk with rage and increases his speed, strength, and makes him resistant to pain. It also makes him a very unpredictable fighter because you don't know what he's gonna do until it's too late. Remeber:Popularity dosen't make your warrior the victor, only valid logical reasons do. Category:Blog posts